This invention relates to laser bar code readers and more particularly to hand-held laser bar code readers.
Present check-out systems found in retail or supermarket stores include a point-of-sale terminal device positioned adjacent a check-out counter which includes an optical scanning device for scanning a bar code pattern on a label attached to a purchased merchandise item. The scanning device generates signals representing the coded data on the label which are used to generate the price of the purchased merchandise items. In some check-out systems, a hand-held bar code reader has been utilized where the purchased merchandise items can be easily handled by the check-out operator so as to position the reader adjacent the bar code label on the purchased merchandise item. Prior hand-held bar code readers have required that the operator use one hand to hold the reader while utilizing the other hand to hold the purchased merchandise item in a position allowing the reader to scan the coded label on the item. It would be desirable to have the hand-held reader mounted in such a manner as to enable the check-out operator to utilize both hands in moving the purchased merchandise items across the check-out counter while scanning the coded labels on the purchased merchandise items. It would further be desirable to have such a hand-held reader adapted to be grasped by the check-out operator to scan those bar code labels on a merchandise item which is easily handled by one hand of the operator. This arrangement allows the check-out operation to be completed in a minimal amount of time.